Dragon Fang: Destiny Rising
by Flaming Black Rose
Summary: Mitsuko, an inuyoukai, recieves the legendary sword: Dragon Fang. She doesn't what it until she becomes involved with Inuyasha and the battle with Naraku. She then realizes that perhaps it has more to do with her, and the rest of the group's, destiny than
1. Prologue: Memories

**Dragon Fang: Destiny Rising**

**By: **Dracula's Dame

**Summary:** Mitsuko, a mind-reading, light-controlling inuyoukai, is given a legendary sword, Dragon Fang. She really doesn't want it, but when she becomes involved with Inuyasha and the fight with Naraku, she realizes that the sword has more to do with her and her friends' destinies than she thought. Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Mitsuko

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Inuyasha, just this storyline and my character, Mitsuko. The main characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi! And I thank her so much!

**:Prologue: Memories:**

"SANGO!" Mitsuko yelled as Sango flew past her and hit the wall of the canyon they were in. She fell to the floor, going limp. Mitsuko ran towards her, killing every demon in her way, Dragon Fang's red and black aura pulsing.

Miroku and Kagome were rushing toward her as well, trying to dodge all of the wasps in their path. They made it over to Sango first. "Come on Sango! Wake up!"

It was then that Mitsuko knew that it was too late. The tears were starting to stream down her eyes when Miroku yelled to her.

"Where's Sesshomaru! We need the Tenseiga!"

"I don't know! I hope he's okay." She looked around and saw him... he was standing over Kikyo, Toukijin bloody. Mitsuko knew what had happened. Inuyasha apparently did too. He ran over to them and knelt down to Kikyo.

Apparently so did Naraku, because he automatically showed up behind Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai didn't have enough time to dodge, but Mitsuko had enough time to run over and step in front of him. As she did, though, Naraku had shot a tentacle out and pierced her in the chest. Her eyes widened.

"Gah... Na... ra... ku... you... son... of a... BITCH!" Mitsuko breathed out. She then brought Dragon Fang down and up through Naraku's chest. He gasped and fell to the ground. Inuyasha took this opportunity to use the Wind Scar.

He raised Tetsusaiga and yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!" With that the two colors of wind slashed through Naraku and he fell, dead. As he did, Mitsuko fell. Sesshomaru then did something that no one would ever have expected him to do. He knelt, placing Mitsuko's head in his lap. Kagome looked down as she and Miroku, carrying Sango, came over. The tears instantly formed in her eyes.

"Oh crap! Don't cry over me! I don't want you to get me all wet..." Mitsuko whispered. She was trying to grin, but closed her eyes when she did. She was finally slowing in her breathing when...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd like to say that we all lived that day.

But that would be a lie.

Not all of us did.

So many people died for no reason. All because of some dumb ass wish. A wish meant for personal gain. A wish that the son of a bitch who was going to make it planned to destroy the world with.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes as you die.

Well, it does. But, it's not really a steady stream. It's more of a variety. Some things are just flashes, while others are like movies. Tiny movies that show you the good, and the bad, things that happened in your life.

I wish I could say it was all a dream.

That it never really happened.

But that would be a lie as well.

Hell, I can't even say that this was where it even started.

No... it started... well I can't really explain it... so how about I just show you where it started...

My name's Mitsuko. I'm a mind-reading, fire-wielding, inuyoukai. I also wield the legendary demon blade: Dragon Fang. And these are my memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dracula's Dame: **Howdy! Sorry that the prologue is kind of... well, kind of short and BLAH! But, I promise the first chapter is going to be better! Well, I hope you liked the prologue to my story _Dragon Fang: Destiny Rising_! Keep reading to find what happened to start the whole thing!

If You Didn't Know:

**Mitsuko- **Child of light  
**Kaze no Kizu- **Wind scar


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning of a Destiny

**Dragon Fang: Destiny Rising**

**By: **Dracula's Dame

**Author's Note: **Wow! The first (or second... whichever...) chapter out already! That's amazing especially for me! Oh well, I guess that's the good thing about having Veteran's Day off. So... I hope you enjoy this! And please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Thanks again for creating him and his show! The only character I own is Mitsuko.

**:Chapter One: The Beginning of a Destiny:**

"Lord Sugashi... I have something to give to your bodyguard." a black-haired human boy said, holding out a red envelope to the gray-haired human lord of the east. His black eyes looking into the boy's green ones with disgust.

"Which one? Saluki? Kazunari?"

"No sir. It's for... the female inuyoukai, Mitsuko." the boy said with fear of the lord in his voice. Sugashi grimaced at the name of the inuyoukai servant. He hated her.

"Fine... hand it over... I will give it to her," he said and after he handed it over, the boy left. How dare she get deliveries here. An inferior creature like her? He didn't even want her here to begin with, but he had no choice. It was his father, Lord Narashi, the youkai loving fool. Well, he wasn't just going to hand it over... not before he read it anyway.

He opened it up and began reading it. "Oh my... this is very interesting... well... she won't be getting it if I can help it."

He closed it and resealed it. Sugashi smiled evilly as he, himself, went to locate the inuyoukai in question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, this is getting boring... I really wish that I could get out of here..." a dark black haired girl said. Her hair was mid-back length and was whipping in the wind as she practiced her martial arts and sword skills.

She swung her katana and gasped as she almost hit her lord. She knelt immediately and lowered her deep golden red eyes. He looked furious.

Suddenly, though, his fury lifted and he looked moderately happy. She raised and eyebrow and stood as he motioned to her. There was something odd about his expression... he was planning something.

"Mitsuko... you have received a letter from an anonymous sender. Do you accept it?"

"Yes, my Lord. I do." Mitsuko said as she took the letter from his extended hand. Her eyes widened as she read it... it was unbelievable...

_My dearest Mitsuko,_

_I am happy to inform you that I, your father, have decided that you are finally old enough to carry the Dragon Fang. Our family legend. Now, I know you probably do not want this burden, but you have no choice. For it is your destiny. So, farewell for now, my daughter, and please do not abuse what I am allowing you to have._

_Farewell,_

_Your father._

"Oh my... Kami... what is this!" She said, surprised. All of a sudden, as she read it over again, a sword appeared in midair. All present gasped as the katana floated down and landed softly on the ground. It had a strange black and red aura. Mitsuko's golden red eyes widened and she groaned as she knelt to grasp the blade's scabbard.

Before she could grasp it, though, Sugashi shot down and grabbed it himself. She stood back up and grinned evilly.

"What the fuck? Lord Sugashi? What are you doing?" Mitsuko said nervously.

"I am getting back at all of you good for nothing, inferior beings. It's a shame that you will have to die. But, it's for the best, for me anyway..."

As he said that, Mitsuko could have sworn that she saw Dragon Fang pulse. It did... she wasn't mistaken. All of a sudden, a jolt was sent up Sugashi's body. He yelped and automatically dropped the blade.

Dragon Fang shot itself into Mitsuko's fighting hand. She looked at it, disgusted. How could her father do this to her? She looked over at Sugashi and saw the plain, downright fury in his black eyes. She gulped.

"MITSUKO! YOU GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM THIS INSTANT!" Sugashi roared. Everyone around him shrunk down. Mitsuko nodded in silence and left the castle grounds. Sugashi smirked and chuckled as she did and she heard it. 'He was planning this... that son of a bitch! And you... you stupid ass sword! You did this...' Mitsuko thought viciously. She jumped into the high tree tops and jumped up and away from the Lord of the Eastern Lands and his kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"INUYASHA! SIT!" yelled a very pissed off Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha, the silver haired inuhanyou, crashed to the ground face first.

"SHIT! YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled back. Kagome was heated. Inuyasha was heated. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just watched in agony.

"Here they go again... this is the fifth time today! What is going on between them?" Miroku sighed out.

"Hell, if I know... I'm not going to risk my life by getting in the middle of them!" Sango said. Shippo nodded in agreement and Kirara purred and mewed.

"KAGOME! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I WAS NOT WITH KIKYO! DAMN!"

"YES YOU WERE YOU STUPID JERK!"

"NO I WAS NOT!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"No... I was not... I was just scanning the horizon for stray demons!"

"Uh huh... then why were Kikyo's soul collectors around you?"

"I've already explained that! She was nearby, but I did not see her! Now drop it! Damn! Why do you care so much about it anyway?"

"SIT! And I... I... I do not care..."

"STOP THAT!"

"OKAY! BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP NOW!" Miroku shouted out. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Miroku?"

"Yeah! What do you want houshi?"

"I hear something..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit! Ow... damn it! What the hell! Why did dad think I would be able to control you? Damn it!" Mitsuko yelled out in pain. She looked down and examined the blade in her hand. It's handle had a dark red dragon carved expertly into it. It had piercing black eyes and was breathing a blinding silver flame. The scabbard had the same design carved into it, except the dragons eyes were real rubies.

Mitsuko was trying to learn to control Dragon Fang and it just wouldn't work. Every time she would try a basic attack it would just swing back up and hit her in the face or the chest. She was getting really pissed off... and was making a lot of noise because of it.

"DAMN IT! YOU STUPID KATANA! I didn't even want you in the first place! Grr..."

'Wait... I hear something...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hear it now! Where is it coming from?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hell if I know wench..."

"Inuyasha! I swear... if you call me a wench one more time I will..."

"What? Sit me? I'm used to it be now wench..."

"Shut up!" Miroku growled out. Kagome and Inuyasha were still glaring at each other. Sango rolled her eyes, annoyed. Shippo sighed.

It was then that Inuyasha heard a voice.

"Shit... stupid katana..."

"Uh... I don't think it's a demon..." Shippo whispered.

"Yeah... it's a demon... just not too dangerous from what I am hearing." Inuyasha said.

"And I don't sense any jewel shards, so... it must not be too powerful..."

"Oh... shit... LOOK OUT KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. He jumped in front of Kagome and used the Tetsusaiga to block the attack of an inuyoukai.

"DAMN IT! I'm not fast enough! Fuck..." The inuyoukai growled out. She jumped down and landed a few feet away from the stunned group.

"What the hell... why did you just attack us?"

"Oh... I'm sorry... I was just trying to practice..."

"PRACTICE WHAT? KILLING A MIKO?"

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I thought that you guys were youkai. Sorry again... by the way... I'm Mitsuko, ex-bodyguard of Lord Sugashi, Lord of the Eastern Lands."

"Okay... first of all... what in the hell is a demon doing working for a human? And second... what were you practicing?" Sango asked in a frenzy.

"Uh... the first question... I was sold into it by my father to Lord Narashi, Lord Sugashi's father. And the second one... well, I was trying to learn to use this katana. It's been in my family for years and I just inherited it. It's called Dragon Fang..." Mitsuko said, sighing. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"Is that the real, genuine Dragon Fang?"

"Yeah... why? Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah! It's legendary!"

"Really? I just thought it was a plain old katana. Um... can you help me learn to control it?"

"No... absolutely not!" Inuyasha growled out. Mitsuko looked down. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. She would like our help. I think that we should lend it to her."

"No."

"Inuyasha... I said yes. Now, you can agree or disagree, but that will not change the fact that we are helping her."

"Wench, I swear..."

"INUYASHA... I SAID... Oh hell... SIT INUYASHA!" As the rosary around his neck pulsed, Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Kagome smirked.

"Okay, Mitsuko. We will help you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dracula's Dame: **Hey! I hope you liked the first... unless you count the prologue as the first... installment of _Dragon Fang: Destiny Rising_. I know I enjoyed writing it! So... on a side note... if any of you are partial to the whole Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo triangle thing... then I am sorry. This story is Inuyasha/Kagome only. Gods... I hate that clay biotch. Well, I will update soon enough! Keep reading and remember to review! Thanks much!


	3. Chapter Two: A New Life and a New Friend

**Dragon Fang: Destiny Rising**

**By: **Dracula's Dame

**Author's Note: **Yeah... chapter two is coming up! I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review! I'd really appreciate it. Anyway... please sit back and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Is this plot mine? Yes. Is Mitsuko mine? Duh. Will Inuyasha ever be mine? Sadly... no. He is the property of the one and only Rumiko Takahashi!

**:In the Last Chapter:**

He closed it and resealed it. Sugashi smiled evilly as he, himself, went to locate the inuyoukai in question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon Fang shot itself into Mitsuko's fighting hand. She looked at it, disgusted. How could her father do this to her? She looked over at Sugashi and saw the plain, downright fury in his black eyes. She gulped.

"MITSUKO! YOU GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM THIS INSTANT!" Sugashi roared. Everyone around him shrunk down. Mitsuko nodded in silence and left the castle grounds. Sugashi smirked and chuckled as she did and she heard it. 'He was planning this... that son of a bitch! And you... you stupid ass sword! You did this...' Mitsuko thought viciously. She jumped into the high tree tops and jumped up and away from the Lord of the Eastern Lands and his kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OKAY! BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP NOW!" Miroku shouted out. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Miroku?"

"Yeah! What do you want houshi?"

"I hear something..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the real, genuine Dragon Fang?"

"Yeah... why? Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah! It's legendary!"

"Really? I just thought it was a plain old katana. Um... can you help me learn to control it?"

"No... absolutely not!" Inuyasha growled out. Mitsuko looked down. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. She would like our help. I think that we should lend it to her."

"No."

"Inuyasha... I said yes. Now, you can agree or disagree, but that will not change the fact that we are helping her."

"Wench, I swear..."

"INUYASHA... I SAID... Oh hell... SIT INUYASHA!" As the rosary around his neck pulsed, Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Kagome smirked.

"Okay, Mitsuko. We will help you."

**This Time on: _Dragon Fang: Destiny Rising:_**

**Chapter Two: A New Life and a Newfound Friendship**

"Shit! I'm sorry."

"God damn it! Mitsuko! I told you to watch where you were swinging that thing." Inuyasha growled out as he rubbed the bruise on his head. Mitsuko blushed. She had tried to get Inuyasha to like here, but she kept messing it up.

"Inuyasha, be nice. She's trying." Kagome muttered.

"I don't care. That the millionth time she's hit me! She needs to watch it." Inuyasha said. Mitsuko looked at his back as he turned to walk away. She looked a little upset and scared.

"It's all right. He'll warm up. It's only been two weeks. Just wait. It took me about three months."

"Uh..."

"Okay... bad example. But don't worry. Now, let's stop the sword practice for a while and practice your light magic and mind reading shall we?" Kagome asked reassuringly.

"All right Kagome," Mitsuko said as she smiled. She and Kagome walked away.

"Okay... now, I'm going to shoot an arrow at you. Deflect it with a jolt of light."

"Okay."

Kagome charged up her arrow until it flared pink with her miko's energy. She shot and it soared towards Mitsuko. Mitsuko concentrated as she held up her hand and formed a ball of pure energy. She aimed it at the arrow. It worked.

The arrow hit the ball of light and it veered off course. It hit a tree and became lodged. Kagome smiled at the improvement.

"Good job, Mitsuko! That's the best yet. You should definitely be ready for anything that any demon throws at you!" Kagome shouted.

"Thank you Kagome." Mitsuko replied, grinning. 'But is that really what she thinks?'

Mitsuko concentrated on her thoughts. She finally got through the barrier of Kagome's mind.

'Man, Mitsuko is getting so much better. I hope that Inuyasha starts to warm up. It won't be good if we fight Naraku without everyone being on the same level of loyalty. I'll talk to him I guess.'

That was good. Kagome really did think highly of her. She finally had a friend in this world. Even if it's one of the future.

Mitsuko smiled back at Kagome with glistening eyes. She walked back up to the campsite and sat down. Miroku and Sango were having another fight because Miroku tried to touch Sango's butt, yet again.

"HENTAI!" was all that Mitsuko could hear as she walked up. A second later, though, Miroku was lying on the ground with a red hand print on his face.

"Miroku? Are you all right? Is it really worth all of that?" Mitsuko asked patiently. She knew that Miroku liked Sango, she had read it in his mind, but he didn't explain it very well. He was just perverted. That didn't help his and Mitsuko's relationship either. Miroku had even tried to grope _her._

Miroku smiled at Mitsuko as he got up. "If you're asking if it was worth the pain... then hell yes. It was." Mitsuko rolled her eyes at the houshi. It was then that Inuyasha walked out of the forest and sat down at the base of a nearby tree.

He constantly glared at Mitsuko. She was sick of it. She didn't want to read his mind, but this was getting ridiculous. Soon she would have no choice. The only two people whom she didn't read their minds were Sango, because she asked her not to, and Inuyasha, because he would probably kill her if she did. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo all allowed her to.

Inuyasha kept glaring at her with annoyed eyes. Mitsuko glared right back in hopes of him actually saying something instead of staring, but nothing happened. She sighed and gave up. Kagome sighed as well. "Mitsuko... go talk to him. If that doesn't work then I'll s-i-t him until his head falls off. Because I'm getting sick of his childish behavior."

"Yeah? Well, me too. Thanks Kagome." Mitsuko muttered. She stood up and walked over to where Inuyasha was crouched.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"Inuyasha... what is your problem? I've been nothing but nice to you. And all you have to show for it is acting like a son of a bitch hanyou? I try and try to treat you like an equal. All I ask is to be treated the same way." Mitsuko replied impatiently. Inuyasha scowled and looked up at her with disgust in his eyes.

"A son of a bitch hanyou huh? Treat me like an equal huh? Well, I don't need to be treated like an equal by someone inferior to me. Me, treat you like an equal? Maybe. But until you show some backbone and sword skills, I refuse to. So, back off youkai, unless you want to be ripped out of that pathetic excuse for armor." Inuyasha growled out, standing and leaping into the tree. Mitsuko was furious.

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR HALF-BREED ASS BACK HERE NOW!" she screamed out. Her anger, however, fueled both her light powers and the Dragon Fang. Her golden red eyes lit up and turned into a bright white. The Dragon Fang's black and red aura surrounded both itself and Mitsuko. Everyone turned to see the sword and a bolt of light shoot through the trees and a small cry as Inuyasha tripped and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha stood up. He was furious and the cut on his cheek did nothing to help. He stormed back to the meadow where Mitsuko stood waiting, as furious as he was. Dragon Fang shot itself back into her hand and she stood in a battle stance, her eyes still glowing.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HALF-BREED! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERY OTHER YOUKAI WHO DARES CALL ME THAT!" Inuyasha cried out angrily. Kagome gasped as he ripped out the Tetsusaiga, which automatically transformed. Sango and Miroku stood there speechless as Shippo stared wide-eyed.

Kagome was about to sit Inuyasha when Mitsuko automatically yelled out.

"Do it and I swear that things will not go so well for you afterwards! Let me handle this!"

Inuyasha smirked evilly. He got into his fighting position and shot towards Mitsuko at blinding speed. Mitsuko was instantly punched in the face and flew about six feet back. She stood back up and guarded as another punch was aimed for her chest. She slid back a little, but held up her stance.

"Fight back youkai."

"Inuyasha, fine... I WILL!"

Mitsuko shot a bolt of light out and it temporarily blinded him. But, that was all that Mitsuko really needed. She brought Dragon Fang up and willed it to slice down on Inuyasha's arm. It worked. A large wound was now sliced down the side of Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha gripped his arm and grimaced. "DAMN IT!" He glared up at Mitsuko's angry face. This was a flesh wound, it wouldn't stop him from getting a point across. No, he wasn't going to kill her, but he was going to prove something.

Inuyasha stood up, clasping his arm. He held the Tetsusaiga at the ready as Mitsuko held Dragon Fang. He looked for a tear in the wind. He found it.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled. A rushed of air, a blinding light, and Mitsuko was down on the ground, barely conscious. She blinked up at Inuyasha.

Before she went blank, Mitsuko muttered out a final light attack.

"Seiitsu no Hinote." With that a blinding flash of light lit up the scene and Inuyasha fell as tiny invisible blades of pure white fire cut into his skin. Inuyasha and Mitsuko both blanked out from that point.

_The Next Day_

"Ah... my head. What happened. Where's Inuyasha? Is he all right?" Mitsuko asked groggily. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Mitsuko got nervous. Did she kill him?

"Well, you were both hurt fairly badly. But, you should be all right soon."

"What about Inuyasha? How is Inuyasha?"

"He's knocked out. But, he's all right." Miroku replied reassuringly. Mitsuko let out a painful sigh of relief. She had a sharp pain in her head, neck, and chest. She also had a broken arm, but that was healing already.

She made to stand up and no one stopped her.

"Where is he?"

"In Kagome's tent."

"Thank you so much Sango, Miroku." Mitsuko replied happily, but painfully.

She limped out to the next tent where Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha were.

"Kagome?" Mitsuko muttered quietly.

"Oh. Mitsuko. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded. Mitsuko sighed a little and sat down.

"Oh, I'm a little sore. How's Inuyasha?"

"I'm good... I guess." came a muffled voice on the bed. Inuyasha had awoken. Mitsuko looked over at him with bright eyes.

"Look, Inuyasha, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Whatever. It's done. So... Mitsuko... What was... that move... you used on me?" Inuyasha coughed out. He was bandaged up a lot, more so than Mitsuko.

"Oh, the Purity Fire? It's just a move that I've been practicing for a while. But enough of that... you should get some rest."

"Have you read my mind Mitsuko?"

"No... I have not Inuyasha, why?"

"How did you know that I hated the half-breed remark?"

"Every hanyou does. Right?" Mitsuko said, blushing.

"No not every hanyou. _I _do because I've grown up getting called that. I'm sick of it. So I snap." Inuyasha replied, sitting up slightly. Kagome rushed to his side and helped his head up. Mitsuko looked sheepish.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that you were being a jackass and it pissed me off."

"Feh. Whatever. You proved yourself to me and that's that. You are my equal." Inuyasha muttered, lying back down again because he got dizzy. Mitsuko smiled and laughed inwardly at the change of attitude in Inuyasha.

In truth, Mitsuko had just tried to get Inuyasha to attack her, so her plan worked. She finally had a true equal in this life, in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dracula's Dame: **Howdy! So... How'd you like it? Was it any good? I hope so! Oh yeah... I would like to remind you all that this story is rated M for: language, violence, and some sexual content. Thanks! And remember to review! I do love those things!

If You Didn't Know:

**Seiitsu no Hinote- **Purity Flame (Mitsuko's personal light attack)


End file.
